Outsider Chronicles: Resolving a Tragedy
by Dis Lexic
Summary: Being reborn is always a little odd, but being reborn into a world with an established afterlife is extremely odd. Add in the fact that my parents shouldn't be able to have kids and a friend that literally eats humans and you got a life that's full of headaches. Aw well, at least I'm immortal!
1. Chapter 1

Outsider Chronicles: Resolving a Tragedy

Being reborn is always a little odd, but being reborn into a world with an established afterlife is extremely odd. Add in the fact that my parents shouldnt be able to have kids and a friend that literally eats humans and you got a life thats full of headaches. Aw well, at least I'm immortal!

So I desided to continue with this idea. I admit that I'm a little leery of doing so and I'm not to sure about what sort of a reception its going to get, but I really want to so to hell with it! Enjoy

Chapter 1

Sooo, this is kinda awkward. I've never done anything like this before, so I'm not sure where to begin. From the beginning I guess. My name is Haru Currier, a 17 year old student who has just moved to Tokyo from Berlin with my Japanese mother and German father. We're a fairly normal family except for one glaring issue. Me. See, while I may appear to be perfectly normal, I'm not. Oh I'm not a mutant or anything like that, but I do have all the memories of the life I lived before this one, memories that end with a flash of blinding pain before I found myself being born. Not that I'm really complaining, those memories come in extremely useful. Sure I had to learn to speak German and Japanese, but I was already completely fluent in English, so that was one huge stress of me, although I think I nearly gave my English teacher a heart attack when I came out with perfect English on our first lesson when most kids were having trouble with basic pronunciation.

Anyway, I wasn't entirely sure why I still had my memories of my old life, but I was ready to take this second chance by the horns and avoid making some of the same mistakes as the last time through. That is until we moved to Japan. I'm not entirely sure how I missed it considering I knew it was happening world wide, whether it was simply because it never clicked, the German news didn't report on it quite so much or some other reason, the first day I came downstairs and heard the reporter talking about a Ghoul attack I nearly head a heart attack.

Yes, in this world Ghouls exist. You know, the man eating humanoids with red eyes and a tendency towards angst? Yeah, those things.

* * *

That leads me to now, stood in the bathroom of my house, staring at my reflection. A teenaged boy with shoulder length, slightly curly brown hair and dark brown eyes. I was wearing my new school uniform, a grey jacket over a white shirt, grey trousers and a red tie. The jacket had the school's crest on the breast pocket. Around my wrist I wore an armband my parents had given me for my fifth birthday and I hadn't taken off since. It was made of black leather and had a symbol embossed in silver on the top. The symbol vaguely resembled an Ace of spades and looked extremely familiar, but I had never quite been able to put my finger on why.

"Haru, hurry up or you'll be late!" shouted Mum from downstairs.

"Coming!" I called back.

I turned away from the mirror and headed downstairs where my parents were in the kitchen. Dad sat at the table, reading the paper, while Mum was making breakfast.

"Morning Son," said Dad, folding his paper as Mum put a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him, "Sleep well?"

My father, Eugene Currier, is a tall, well built man with short, white hair, long, upward curving eyebrows and red eyes. Apparently the unusual colouration came from an incident that happened in his youth, although what could cause someones eyes to change colour I have no idea. He was the CEO of a technology firm that had been founded by his Grandfather called Messer industries that made sustainable energy sources and other important research. It wasn't a massive company or even that well known, but it did make enough money for us to be rather well off.

My mother, Yoshino, is a beautiful woman with soft, brown hair parted to the side and dark brown eyes. She pulls double duty as housewife and author, writing excellent historical novels that are praised for their accuracy and emotion. While not as famous as Sen Takatsuki, she was still well known enough to make a decent amount of money and do book signings that drew crowds.

"I did," I said, sitting down as Mum put my breakfast in front of me, before sitting herself.

"Looking forwards to your first day at school?" asked Dad.

I just shot him a look and he laughed.

"Alright, that was a silly question," he said, "Just make sure your careful, OK?"

I nodded and went to work on my breakfast. When I was done, I put my plate in the sink and headed for the door.

"I'm off!" I called.

"Have a good day!" said Mum.

I opened the door, only to nearly run smack into the chest of the hulking man stood on the doorstep.

"Oh, sorry Uncle Go," I said, stepping back.

"No trouble Haru," said the man.

Go Koga was my fathers best friend and business partner, as well as my honorary uncle. He was a huge man, with close cropped, red hair and a spiky orange mohawk. Despite his size, he was a very kind man and had taught me a lot over the years.

"Ah Koga, come on in," said Dad, "You're early."

"I wanted to see Haru off on his first day," said Koga.

I grinned up at him and waved as I took off down the road.

* * *

It didn't take me long to reach the school where I headed to the office to fill out the needed paperwork and be assigned my class and timetable. It was as dull as expected, but didn't take long. Once that was done, the principle introduced me to my Homeroom Teacher lead me through the halls to the third floor. He vanished inside, leaving me to stew in my nervousness. After a few moments, the door opened and the teacher beckoned me in.

"Everyone, this is Haru Currier, your new classmate," said the man, "He and his family have just moved here from Germany so help him get used to Japan, OK?"

"Yes sir," chorused the class.

"Currier, you can take that seat behind Kirishima."

He pointed at the seat near the back, next to the window behind said Ghoul.

"Welcome to Karakura High School."

I took my seat, eyeing Touka with interest. I knew she was a Ghoul of course since, even if I never got around to finishing it, I did read Tokyo Ghoul in my last life. While I had no idea how the fuck this was possible, I had been reincarnated so I decided to just let it go. Sure it was kinda scary to know that I wasn't at the top of the food chain any more, but the most dangerous places were in the city center, not the outlying Karakura town. In fact, there had only been a couple of Ghoul attacks in the area, almost as if something was keeping them well away…

Anyway, my interest wasn't just due to meeting a character from a Manga, although that was part of it, but because I could tell that something was different about her. Don't ask me what it was, but if I had to explain, I'd simply have to say that she smelt different. Not physically, more of a spiritual scent if that makes any sense.

"Do you need something?" asked Touka, apparently noticing my staring.

"No, sorry," I said, "I'm Haru, its nice to meet you."

"Touka Kirishima," said Touka, smiling at me.

I could tell it was fake though and I could see something in her eyes. It looked like confusion, but why would she be confused? Before I could ask her though, class began and Touka turned her attention back to the front of the class.

* * *

Once lunchtime rolled around, I found myself swamped by my classmates, all asking questions about myself, my family, Germany and more. I did my best to answer then and, eventually, I was left alone to eat my lunch.

"Hey."

I looked up to see a girl with short, light brown hair and green eyes stood over me.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"I'm Yoriko Kosaka," said the girl, "You wanna come eat with us?"

I glanced over Yoriko's shoulder where Touka was stood, looking conflicted.

"Eh, sure," I said, getting to my feet, "Better than eating on my own."

We headed up to the roof where we all sat and began to eat. Yoriko and I both had boxed lunches, while Touka only had a couple of rice balls.

"You always eat so little Touka," said Yoriko, eyeing the small meal with disapproval.

"I'm just not hungry," said Touka.

"Mmhmm," said Yoriko, raising an eyebrow.

"So, how do you like Japan so far?" asked Touka, trying to get attention of her.

"I like it fine," I said, "But we've only been here for a couple of weeks."

"I guess you don't know your way around yet then," said Touka.

"Not really, but I'll manage."

The conversation turned to local points of interest and then onto interests and the like, generally getting to know one another, before the bell went and we had to head back inside.

* * *

Once school was over, I started making my way home after saying goodbye to Touka and Yoriko, who took a different route. As I headed home, I noticed a confrontation between an orange haired teen in the same uniform as me and a bunch of thugs on a street corner, as well as a little girl hiding behind a nearby telephone pole. I paused, feeling an odd sense of deja vu from the sight.

"Thats weird," I muttered, "I wonder what thats all about?"

I shrugged and continued on my way. None of my business. I continued on my way home. I turned into a park, intending to use it as a shortcut, when suddenly a strange pressure settled over my shoulders, making me freeze.

"What the?" I muttered.

" **GWOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

"What the fuck was that?" I gasped, turning in the direction of the howl, only for my eyes to widen and my jaw to drop in shock as I saw what had made it.

A huge, owl like creature with blood red feathers and a white mask over its face was hovering over the park, glaring down at me through blood red eyes. However, what really drew my attention was the massive hole in its chest.

" **Mmmm, you smell good,"** said the monster.

"W-what the hell," I stuttered, staggering back and tripping over something to land on my ass, "No way, is that thing what I think it is?"

The Monster swooped down and landed in front of me.

" **Your Soul is strong,"** it growled, **"You will make a fine meal."**

It opened its mouth, revealing a smaller one underneath. I gasped and tried to move, not really wanting to get nommed by this thing, but found that my legs wouldn't move.

" _Damn it!"_

I looked up, only to see the Hollow bearing down on me, mouth gaping open.

CRASH!

I flinched, closing my eyes, waiting for the impact.

"That wasn't very smart."

" **W-what the..?"** gasped the Hollow, **"H-how?"**

My eyes went wide when I saw who had saved me.

"D-dad?" I asked.

"Are you OK?" asked my Father as if he hadn't just stopped a Hollow with a single finger.

I nodded hesitantly.

"Good. Koga?"

"I've got him," said Koga, stepping up behind me and helping me to my feet, "Come on Haru."

"Whats going on?" I asked.

"I'll explain everything later," said Dad, "For now, just go home."

" **DON'T YOU IGNORE ME!"** roared the Hollow, drawing back its hand.

"SILENCE!" snapped Dad, his eyes flashing as a massive amount of pressure slammed down on the park, "You dare to attack my family, you Hollow scum? Disappear!"

A blast of wind shot out of his hand, slicing straight through the Hollows mask. The monster let out a roar as it faded away.

" _Wait a minute,"_ I thought, _"Hollows, silver hair, red eyes and power over wind? That sounds familiar."_

I glanced at Koga, then down at my wristband, specifically the crest.

"Bount," I muttered.

* * *

"Explain," I said, glaring at my parents across the coffee table.

We had returned home after the hollow had been dealt with and I was waiting for an explanation. I probably could guess what was going on and who my parents actually were. While I did like Bleach in my previous life, it was one of the first I ever watched, my gateway Anime, so I couldn't remember everything, especially about the Fillers which I usually skipped. I did however remember a few details about the Bount Arc.

Dad sighed and leant forwards.

"I was hoping to avoid this for another couple of years, but now that your Spiritual Powers are beginning to spill out, you need to know this so you can defend yourself should another Hollow attack you," he said, "The truth is, we're not exactly human. We're what are called Bounts. Physically, there's no difference between us and a regular Human, but our Souls are another story. We possess a number of Spiritual abilities, most notably the ability to consume the Souls of Humans in order to extend our lifespans."

"So basically, we're Soul Vampires?" I asked.

"Exactly," said Dad, "There are a few other details. Due to our Souls power, it grants us enhanced physical abilities, as well as the ability to summon something called a Doll. Honey?"

"Wouldn't Dalk be a better choice?" asked Mum, "I don't want to burn the house down."

"Good point. Koga, you mind?"

"Not at all," said Koga, pushing off the wall where he'd been leaning, "Zeige Dich Dalk."

He flicked a small metal marble up where it expanded and the Bount crest appeared on it, before it broke apart and began to connect together and form the Doll.

"Oh ho, honey, its been too long!" purred the metal Doll, "You should really call me out more often."

"Theres been no need for you to come out," said Koga.

"Nice, thats pretty cool," I said.

"Hmm, oh, whos this cutie?" said Dalk, her eyes gleaming in a way that made me fear for my innocence.

"This is my son," said Dad.

"Oh? Thats interesting," said Dalk.

"So does that mean I have a Doll?" I asked.

"Not yet, but you will," said Dad, "However, the summoning of ones Doll is not something to take lightly and can be very dangerous."

Koga flinched slightly at the mention of the dangers of Dolls.

"I see," I said, "Anything else I should know?"

We stayed up late, discussing all sorts of aspects of the Spiritual World, including the Quincys and Soul Reapers. It was clear from my Fathers tone that he didn't hold Soul Reapers in very high regard, but I also didn't get the feeling that we'd be gunning for their destruction any time soon. Finally, at around midnight, we broke and went to bed, where I found myself staring up at the ceiling of my room, thinking about everything I'd been told and wondering what was more dangerous, The Soul Society, Hollows or the Ghouls? Sure the Ghouls were strong, but if the Bounts could take on Ichigo and his friends with no trouble before they started using the Bitto, I get the feeling that I'd be able to handle them if I was attacked. The Hollows and Soul Reapers on the other hand…

"I really need to get my Doll," I muttered, "I don't think I'll be comfortable until I do."

I turned over and closed my eyes.

 **And thats the end of that. Despite appearances, I actually plan for Bleach to be pretty minor for now since there is no reason for Haru to know Ichigo and co since hes three years older than them. Ergo, no going to the SS for him! At least not yet.**

 **The Bount arc is one of my favourite fillers and is the best in my opinion (although its still not great compared with the rest) so I decided to use them. Obviously, this means that the Bount Arc won't be happening because they're all living peaceful lives and have no interest in destroying the Soul Reapers.**

 **Before anyone gives me a hard time about Bounts not being able to have kids, Yoshino can so shut your gobs.**

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Outsider Chronicles: Resolving a Tragedy

Being reborn is always a little odd, but being reborn into a world with an established afterlife is extremely odd. Add in the fact that my parents should not be able to have kids and a friend that literally eats humans and you got a life thats full of headaches. Aw well, at least I'm immortal!

 **So we're back. I admit that I'm a little leery of continuing this idea, but I really want to so to hell with it! Enjoy chapter 2!**

Chapter 2

"Sooo, what am I doing here?" I asked, looking around the little clearing I was stood in.

A couple of weeks after the reveal of my true nature, I came home from school to find my parents and Koga waiting for me with a packed up car and was informed that we were going on a trip into the mountains for a few days. Now I was stood in a little clearing watching as Dad and Koga set something up.

"Their setting up the Doll summoning ritual," said Mum.

"Really?" I asked, intrigued, "But I thought that it was dangerous?"

"It is," said Mum, "But I think you're ready. You can fight thanks to your father and Kogas training and your Spirit Energy is incredibly strong for your age. I have faith that you'll succeed in your summoning."

"Lets see, we have all the ingredients, the circle is complete, all that remains is the chant," said Dad, getting to his feet and dusting off his hands.

He and Koga both walked over to where Mum and I were stood and Dad handed me a battered looking notebook open at a specific page.

"Put a few drops of blood into the crucible and then recite the chant," said Dad, "Don't worry, we'll be right here if something goes wrong."

I nodded and did as I was told. The chant was long and in German and I can't be bothered to write it out here, but as I read it, I could feel the power in the words. I also felt something latch onto what I guessed was my Spirit Energy as the crucible began to boil with a silver glow that quickly consumed the reagents. The light writhed like liquid and began to take shape, a pair of glowing red eyes appearing.

" **So, you finally call for me,"** said a deep, male voice from the shadows.

"You're my Doll?" I asked.

" **Indeed. However, I will not serve an unworthy master."**

"I see," I said, "How do I prove my worth?"

" **You must face me."**

The light shifted and rose up, moving like a liquid, before forming into the shape of a knight with sleek armour and a long tassel coming out of its helmet. A red glow could be seen through its visor and it held a glowing sword in each hand, one of which was held out to me.

" **Take it and face me,"** said the Doll.

I took a deep breath and stood, taking the offered weapon, slipping into a ready stance.

"Haru…" said Mum, but Dad stepped in front of her.

"This is his fight," he said, "He needs to do this."

I tuned out my parents and honorary uncle in favor of keeping all my attention on the Doll. We began to circle one another, brown eyes locked to red. The first to move was the Doll, pushing off with enough force to blast two craters in the ground and rocketed towards me, sword held ready. I narrowed my eyes and shifted my grip, before stepping to the side and bringing the weapon down, aiming to cleave its hand off. I wasn't really expecting the attack to work and, to my utter lack of surprise, the blade simply glanced off the faintly glowing metal. The Knight planted his feet, stopping his momentum and spun, swinging his sword at me with incredible force. I blocked, locking our guards together as we struggled to overpower one another.

"Is this really necessary?" I asked.

" **What do you mean?"** asked the Doll.

"Us fighting," I said, "You are a part of me, are you not?"

" **I am, but as I said, I will not serve a weak Master,"** said the Doll.

"Then don't," I said, "I'm not interested in having a slave that will turn on me at the first sign of weakness."

" **What?"**

"I'd much rather have a partner, someone I can fight beside and trust to watch my back."

The Dolls red eyes stared directly into mine as it absorbed my words. Then, he laughed.

" **AHAHAHAHAHA, remarkable!"** he crowed, before he calmed and continued **"I don't know why I am surprised though. I am a part of you after all."**

I could hear the smile in his voice as he broke our lock and stepped back.

" **However, I still had to test you, to make sure that you would stand by those beliefs."**

He knelt, planting his sword in the earth like a Knight before his king.

" **I am Wolkenritter and I am at your service, my master,"** he said.

"Cloud Knight?" I asked.

" **Exactly,"** he said, **"You will need training to master my powers. Unlike other Dolls, I will not manifest as you see here, but rather as armour and weapons upon you."**

"Sounds more like a Zanpakuto than a Doll," I said.

"Technically, Dolls are pseudo-Zanpakuto, so the idea isn't completely out there," said Dad as he approached, "And there are Dolls that manifest as weapons. I wonder if you being a Second Generation has any bearing on that?"

Wolkenritter shrugged, before he glowed and transformed into a small ball of silver light that shot into my bracer, causing it to glow briefly.

"It is done," said Dad, "Now, we begin your training properly."

"Huh?"

WHAM!

I went flying back through three trees, before coming to rest at the bottom of the fourth, upside down with my back stuck an inch into the wood.

"I get the feeling that this weekend is gonna suck."

* * *

I was completely correct. After the first day, Dad and Koga put me through the wringer, training me in both the use of my Doll and the other abilities that came with being a Doll, including the absorption of Wholes and Reishi from the air. In the process, I discovered just how versatile Wolkenritter could be. Upon release, my Doll formed around me, granting me a suit of armour that increased my strength, speed and provided a high level of defence. In addition to the armour, I could create practically any weapon you can imagine out of my Reishi, similar to how Quincys could form their Spirit Bows. Unfortunately, I was limited by my Reiyoku and that was currently barely into the average range, not even enough to outdo an Unseated Shinigami. Still, my power could only go up from there.

* * *

"Oh my god, what happened to you?" asked my teacher as I entered the classroom.

"I fell down the stairs," I muttered, ignoring the looks I was getting from my classmates.

The reason for the question and stares was the large number of bandages that were wrapped around my arms, were visible below my shirt collar and the plasters on my cheek and across my nose. Basically, I looked like I'd been through the wars, which wasn't far from the truth.

"O-OK, just take your seat."

I nodded and headed over to my seat. I took out my books and noticed that Touka was giving me an odd look.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"So how did you really get those injuries?" asked Yoriko once classes were over.

"What do you mean?" I asked, leaning my chin on my hand.

"You can't get injuries like that from falling down the stairs," said Yoriko, "So spill, how did you really get hurt?"

I eyed the girl for a moment, before I sighed.

"Training," I said.

"Training?"

"Yep, my dad and Uncle both put me through the ringer over the weekend."

"How…"

"Anyway, thats not important, the trainings over and I'm healing," I said.

"Not important?" spluttered Yoriko, "You look like a mummy! Touka help me out here!"

"Leave me out of this!" protested the Ghoul.

"Urg, fine," grumbled Yoriko, before smiling and reaching under her desk and pulled out a big lunchbox, "Since its lunchtime, do you guys want to try my new recipe?"

"Ooh, sounds good," I said, already drooling at the thought of Yoriko's cooking.

In the three weeks since I'd become friends with her and Touka, Yoriko had brought in at least one new dish a week for us to try and I was already looking forwards to each new one. I really did feel sorry for Touka since she couldn't eat it because the food really was excellent.

"A-ah, no thanks, I'm not hungry today," said Touka.

"Boo, thats what you said last week!" said Yoriko, puffing up her cheeks, "Come on, one bite won't kill you."

I paused, a piece of succulent beef a few inches from my mouth as Yoriko held out a bit of the dish to Touka, who eyed the food with a look of veiled disgust that was only visible because I was looking for it.

"Alright," said Touka after a moment's pause and took the food.

I could see her desperately trying to suppress her gag reflex as she chewed.

"Its really good," she lied, "You're a great cook Yoriko!"

"No kidding," I said, deciding to save my Ghoul friend from having to lie to much, "You'll have to give me the recipe."

"You can cook?" asked Yuriko, looking surprised.

"Is it really that much of a surprise?" I asked, "I often help Mum in the kitchen, especially back when I was a kid."

Touka took advantage of the distraction and excused herself.

"I'm nowhere near as good as you though," I continued.

Yuriko blushed at the compliment and smiled at me.

"Thanks. I'll write up the recipe and give it to you later."

I smiled and thanked her as Touka returned, looking none the worse for wear, despite the fact she had just returned from throwing up.

"Oh hey, have you heard about all the Ghoul crimes that have been happening in the 20th ward lately?" asked Yuriko.

I saw Touka stiffen slightly as she retook her seat.

"Yeah, its actually getting kinda annoying," I said.

"I think its scary," said Yuriko, "I mean, some of them are really close to where I live."

"Personally, I don't much care," I said, "Sure its kinda a scary thought, but at the end of the day, most people go there entire lives never even seeing a Ghoul."

"I guess so," mumbled Yuriko.

"Then again, since they look human unless there feeding, who knows who could be a Ghoul," I said, "I mean, how could you tell? There could be one in the classroom right now."

"Haruuuu!" wined Yuriko, "Don't talk like that!"

I just laughed as she punched my shoulder.

* * *

After a rather uneventful week, I was finally able to remove the bandages, despite the fact that my injuries had long since healed thanks to eating a wondering Soul that looked like it was on the verge of Hollowfying. However, since normal people can't heal from injuries like mine overnight, I had to keep the bandages on for appearances sake. Since I had nothing to do over the weekend, I decided to go to Anteiku and mess with Touka some. Besides, it would be interesting to meet some of the other Ghouls and see if the events of the Manga had begun.

I arrived at the coffee shop and stepped through the door.

"Hello, welcome," said Touka, Please...Haru? What are you doing here?"

I grinned.

"Hey Touka," I said, "Yuriko told me you worked here so I decided to stop by."

Touka scowled and muttered something under her breath.

"You know this young man Touka?" asked Yoshimura from where he stood behind the counter making a cup of tea.

I turned to the old man to introduce myself, but before I could, I felt a huge weight settle on my shoulders as I looked at him. It was an odd feeling, like a very heavy, soft blanket that settled over my fledgling Spiritual Senses. It took a moment, but I quickly realized that I was sensing Yoshimura's Spiritual Pressure and he had more than me. Not only that, but it felt uncomfortably similar to a Hollows.

"Are you alright young man?" asked Yoshimura, snapping me out of my trance.

"Y-yes, I'm fine," I said, "I just thought I felt something strange."

Yoshimura eyed me, a faint smile on his lips.

"Is that so?" he asked, "Well, I hope you figure it out soon. Mysteries can make people feel quite _hollow_."

My eyes widened ever so slightly. There was no way that emphasis was an accident. Somehow, Yoshimura knew exactly what I was thinking. Not only that, but I had a sneaking suspicion that he knew what I was as well.

"Touka, see you your friend would you?" asked Yoshimura.

"Yes Manager," said Touka, before she led me to a table and took my order.

"Nice place," I said, looking around.

Touka just grunted and headed back to get my order. As she left, I turned my senses on her. To my surprise, I sensed a very similar Spiritual Pressure in her to what I could feel from Yoshimura, only a heck of a lot weaker. I frowned and turned my attention to the other workers and customers. Every single one of the workers, all of whom I guessed to be Ghouls, and more than a few of the customers had the exact same Hollow-like Spiritual Pressure.

"Thats interesting," I muttered.

"Whats interesting?" asked Touka as she put a cup of coffee in front of me.

"Oh nothing much," I said, "I just like people watching."

"Fair enough," said Touka.

She headed off to serve a couple who had just entered, leaving me to take a sip of my drink. I prefered tea over coffee, but I had to admit that this was the best I'd ever tasted. I settled in to enjoy my drink and some peace and quiet, taking out a book to disguise what I was really doing, analyzing the Ghoul's Spiritual Energy. I noticed the slight smile on Yoshimura's face as I extended my senses and I got the distinct impression that he knew exactly what I was doing.

* * *

After killing a few hours watching people come and go and trying to figure out what was with the Hollow-like feeling the Ghouls possessed, I eventually gave it up as a bad job and headed off to have a wander around the shops. I hadn't actually been to this area of time before and was interested to see what the local bookstore and game shops had in stock. By the time I started heading home, the sun was already setting and my curfew was rapidly approaching. Still, I had time left which was probably a good thing.

* * *

As I was passing an alleyway, I heard the sound of bones breaking and smelt blood coming from the maze of alleys that wove through the area, serving as the hunting ground for the local Ghouls. Curious, I slipped into the alleys and quickly located the source of the sounds. To my surprise, it was a scene I recognized as the moment that Kaneki first met Nishiki and Touka. I remained in the shadows, watching as Touka and Nishiki had their brief fight. After chasing Nishiki off, Touka grabbed a severed arm of the floor and held it out to the panting Kaneki who looked like he was about to tear out his own throat.

"Do you want this?" asked Touka.

Kaneki reached out for it and I felt his Spiritual Pressure momentarily spike, before it was clamped down on as Kankei tried to resist his own starving hunger.

"You're not eating?" asked Touka, "Wait, only one of your eyes has changed. Thats strange.

A light of recognition appeared in Touka's eyes as she took a closer look at Kaneki.

"Wait, you're the guy who was with Rize! Why didn't she eat you? And...whats with your eye?"

"Please, you have to help me," gasped Kaneki, "I know you might not believe this but I'm a Human!"

"No hes not," I mumbled as I felt his Spiritual Pressure fluctuate.

There is no way the energy I felt could ever belong to a Human, even if I wasn't already aware that he wasn't one any more.

"And yet, a part of me wants to shove that in my mouth but I know I can't," continued Kaneki, "But if I do then I'll no longer be a human!"

"If you're in that much pain then just eat," said Touka, holding out the arm she held.

Kaneki's Spiritual Pressure spiked again as he reached for it, before he smacked it away. I narrowed my eyes at the new Half-breed, trying to figure out what in the world was going on. I'd felt a similar spike in Touka and Nishiki's aura when they had their little fight. A suspicion was slowly starting to take root in my mind, but there was no real way for me to test the idea.

I gritted my teeth as Kaneki started screaming his denials.

"This is ridiculous," said Touka.

I could hear the anger hidden beneath her board tone.

"Why don't you just give in already?"

She walked over to the corpse on the floor and bent down, tearing a chunk from the body. I grimoused. Not at all pleasant. She turned to Kaneki and slammed the chunk of meat directly into his mouth, forcing it down his throat. As soon as he swallowed, his Spiritual Pressure suddenly spiked, before it settled and calmed from its previous frenzied boiling. It was at that point that I noticed something odd. Despite the fact that he was clearly dead, I could still feel a soul within the corpse the Ghoul had been feeding on. However, from the lessons on Souls from my parents and Koga, I knew that the Chain of Fate should have been severed the instant the brain had died and the Soul expelled to either pass on or become a wandering Whole until it was either eaten or had a Konso performed. It was almost like…

A loud clang drew my attention back to Touka and Kaneki as my classmate started beating seven shades of shit out of the older teen. While they were distracted, I padded over to the corpse and crouched down, before reaching out and taking a hold of where I knew the Chain of Fate to be attached and pulling. To my surprise, I actually pulled a rather battered and unconscious Soul from the corpse, missing more than a few chunks and a hand where the Ghoul had eaten him.

"Thats interesting," I muttered, "Are they absorbing the Soul from the flesh?"

I glanced over at Touka, who seemed to be more interested in beating and taunting Kaneki than anything, before my stomach gave a rumble.

"Urg, I'm starving," I muttered, "Aw what the hell."

I opened my mouth and inhaled, causing the Soul to break down into Reishi and vanished down my throat.

"Well, I thought there was something different about you."

I jumped and turned around to see Yoshimura approaching from an alleyway.

"Your a Bount, correct?" he asked.

"Thats right, but how do you know about that?" I asked.

"Oh, I know quite a bit about Souls," said Yoshimura, "Including the answers to many of the questions swirling around in that head of yours. If you want, I'll answer those questions."

I frowned.

"You want something," I said.

"Naturally," said Yoshimura, "I want you to come work for me."

I deadpanned.

"Why?"

"Because I know that rough times are coming," said the old Ghoul, opening his eyes to reveal his Kakugan, "And your powers will be a great asset to us."

I narrowed my eyes.

"You want me to be a weapon for you?"

"Not at all, I want you to be an ally. We have precious few and those we do have are not suitable for aiding our fight."

I sighed.

"Fine, whatever. Could be fun."

Yoshimura smiled slightly.

"Excellent. Now, why don't we go and collect Touka and her new friend?"

"Punching bag more like," I muttered.

Yoshimura chuckled and lead the way down the alley where Touka had kicked Kaneki to find her pinning a clearly terrified Kaneki to the wall.

"Thats quite enough Touka," said Yoshimura, "Leave the poor boy alone."

"But sir…" started Touka, looking over at us, only to freeze when she saw me, "H-Haru, what are you doing here?"

"Being played by this MOB," I said, "Nice eyes by the way, they suit you."

Touka blinked in confusion.

"This must be hard on you," said Yoshimura, completely ignoring both my comment on his trustworthiness and Touka's clear confusion, "Please, come with me."

"You're going to take him in?" asked Touka, latching onto the one thing she understood.

"Of course," said Yoshimura, "Remember, its our policy to help our fellow Ghouls in there time of need."

"What about Haru?" asked Touka, "He's not a Ghoul."

"Thats true, but he is just as different as we are," said Yoshimura, "Trust me Touka, I know what I'm doing."

Touka didn't look convinced, but followed as we headed back to Anteiku. I felt her gaze on my back and couldn't help but think that I was in trouble.

 **And I'm going to end this here. I'm probably going to regret doing this considering how much this chapter fought me and the fact I've got two other stories to work on, but since both of them are fighting me every step of the way, I felt that I needed a break. Hopefully working on this one for a bit will help break through the writers block.**

 **So, what do you think of Haru's Doll? Its design is based on Berzerker from Fate/Zero if your wandering.**

 **I think the biggest question raised here is exactly what the Ghoul's connection with Hollows is and exactly how Yoshimura knows about what Haru is. I guess the only thing to do is to keep reading to find out.**

 **I think I'm going to keep the events of Bleach as mostly going on in the background for now since there is literally no reason for Haru to get involved in any of it, with the possible exception of the Winter War and the little competition Ichigo and Uryu have towards the end of the first arc. That doesn't mean I won't be having a few Bleach characters show up though, mainly Bounts since I forgot how much I despise some of them.**

 **And thats all for now. Leave me a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Outsider Chronicles: Resolving a Tragedy

Being reborn is always a little odd, but being reborn into a world with an established afterlife is extremely odd. Add in the fact that my parents should not be able to have kids and a friend that literally eats humans and you got a life thats full of headaches. Aw well, at least I'm immortal!

 **And we're back. Nothing to add here, so lets dive straight in. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

"Alright, spill it, why did you invite him to join us?" asked Touka, jabbing a finger at me.

Kaneki had already been given his introduction to coffee as a Ghoul and sent on his way with a packet of long pork, leaving me to deal with the inevitable confrontation.

"Geeze, way to make me feel welcome Senpai," I said, ignoring the glare Touka sent my way.

"I invited him to work here because he is no more Human than we are," said Yoshimura, "Besides, he's probably known you weren't Human from the moment you met. Right Haru?"

"Pretty much," I said, "I could certainly tell you weren't Human since I sat down next to you on my first day. Didn't figure out you were a Ghoul until a bit later though."

Touka frowned.

"What do you mean?" she asked, "How can he not be Human? He's not a Ghoul."

"Right you are," I said.

"So then what are you?"

"A Vampire."

Touka stared at me.

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Not at all," I said, "Vampire is one of the names my kind have been known by over the centuries. Technically though, we're called Bounts. We're a tribe of Humans who, through a rather unusual...mutation for want of a better word, have gained special abilities. We can absorb the Souls of Humans in order to extend our lifespan and gain certain abilities."

"They are also very rare," said Yoshimura, "As most of them are infertile, the number was thought to be limited and many of them were killed centuries ago. Young Haru here is the one and only exeption and is the only second generation Bount in existence."

"OK, how the hell do you know that?" I asked, "And while you're at it, perhaps you can explain exactly why every single Ghoul I've seen today seems to have Hollow Spiritual Pressure?"

"I know about you because I am very well connected," said Yoshimura, "And as for our Spiritual Pressure, the reason we feel like Hollows is because thats exactly what we are."

I blinked.

"What?"

"Its true," said Yoshimura, "The truth is, Ghouls have only existed for around 120 years. We are the result of a certain man's experiments with Souls and Hollows."

My eyes widened as I put two and two together. That certainly did explain why the body the Ghoul had killed had still had its Soul trapped within. Ghouls didn't consume the flesh, they consumed the Soul using the Flesh as a medium.

"There is a very good reason why Ghouls prefer their meat fresh," said Yoshimura, "When we kill a Human ourselves, the Soul is trapped within its body and we consume both at the same time. When we eat a body we find, we absorb the leftover Reishi within it, but don't get as much sustenance from it."

"Thats...crazy," I said, "So basically, your Hollows in Human form, right?"

"Correct."

"Then how come everyone but you has such low Spiritual Pressure?" I asked, "I doubt most Ghouls could even see a Human Soul."

"Because we are Human Souls mutated, not unlike the Souls of the Bounts," said Yoshimura, "As a result, most of us have Spiritual Energy comparable to that of Humans. That is unless we start feeding on other Ghouls."

I narrowed my eyes at Yoshimura.

"So how exactly do you know all this?" I asked.

"Because I'm not like other Ghouls," said Yoshimura, "I'm a lot older than you might think. In fact, I was one of the original guinea pigs used in our creator's experiments. Had that not occurred, I probably would have joined the Thirteen Court Guard Squads."

"I see," I muttered, "One last question. Do you know who it was that was behind the experiments?"

Yoshimura scowled.

"The Lieutenant of Squad Five at the time," he said, "Sosuke Aizen."

And that had to be the least surprising thing about this entire conversation. Honestly, that bespectacled bastard seemed to be behind just about everything that could possibly be even remotely related to the Soul Society. It wouldn't surprise me if he was somehow related to my birth. On second thoughts, lets not go there just in case it turns out I was somehow create my the Hogyoku or something. Actually, that would explain a lot… No, bad Haru, no thinking like that!

"What the hell are you two talking about?" asked Touka, apparently getting sick of having no clue what was going on.

"And I'll leave that explanation up to you Old Man," I said, getting to my feet, "As it is, I probably ought to be getting home before my parents send a search party out for me. See you tomorrow Touka!"

I made my escape before I could be dragged back into the conversation.

* * *

The next day dawned bright and early with a scolding from Mum for being out so late and nearly missing my curfew. Dad on the other hand seemed like he wasn't that worried and didn't seem at all surprised when I told them I had a job. Then again, it wouldn't surprise me in the slightest if he didn't know Yoshimura.

Anyway, I was on my way to school when I suddenly sensed Kaneki's Spiritual Pressure spike somewhere nearby along with Nishikis. I sighed as I realized what was going on and change my direction to head towards the bridge where the fighting was going on.

I arrived in time to see Kaneki succumbing to his instincts and start drooling all over Hide, about to chow down on a bit of tender rump n soul. I narrowed my eyes as I noticed that the drool that was running down Kaneki's face contained flecks of white that seemed to be becoming more concentrated as he approached Hide.

"I really hope thats not what I think it is," I muttered.

I shrugged off my suspicion for now and charged forwards, landing a solid kick to the back of Kaneki's head that sent him flying into the wall with a nasty crunch. I ignored the Half-breed as he slid down the wall to land in a heap as I checked on the much more squishy Hide. As I did, I caught a rather odd scent coming from the blonds Soul. It was strong, very strong, way to strong to belong to a normal Human and it utterly reeked to my senses. Normally, a strong Soul would make my mouth water, but Hide's smelt...off, like milk on the verge of going sour. It was still drinkable, but it certainly wasn't appetising.

A low growl drew my attention away from Hide and back to Kaneki as he struggled to his feet. As expected, he didn't look that worse for ware, other than the animalistic hunger clear in his eyes and the fragments of white that clung to his chin.

"Wow, you look terrible," I said, getting to my feet.

Kaneki just glared at me as his Kagune appeared and began to thrash around. I sighed and held up my Crest.

"Fine, I didn't really want to do this, but I guess I have no choice. Zeige Dich, Wolkenritter."

White smoke erupted from my bracer, covering my body and taking the form of my Doll. Since gaining him, I had discovered that the Knight form he held before was only his default form and the form he took in the event that we separated. While I wore him, Wolkenritter could take a variety of forms, depending on what I needed. If I needed high defence, he took the form of plate armour, speed, leather armour and so on. It also seemed that Wolkenritter had a rather strange sense of humor as many of the forms he took tended to be either references or jokes while still being extremely effective. Like right now for instance, I was fighting a crazed beast corrupted by a strange procedure so he took the form of the Hunters Gear from Bloodborne and even equipped me with a Saw Cleaver and Blunderbus.

"Really?"

" **Hey, it works."**

"Fine, lets just kick this morons ass before he Hollowfies."

As if to prove my point, Kaneki chose that moment to give a very Hollow like howl and pounced at me. I shot him point blank, before spinning on my heel and executing a perfect cut across his chest that would have been a flawless Visceral attack in Bloodborne. As it is, it proved that Spirit based weapons like my Doll can cut a Ghouls skin as I opened a gash in Kaneki's chest and sent him flying back again. I slammed my foot into the feral Ghouls back, forcing him down onto the floor as I slammed my cleaver into the back of his head, knocking him unconscious.

"Fuck me that was way harder than it should have been," I groaned as I stepped off Kaneki's back.

"Ma ma, that was quite impressive," said a lazy voice, nearly making me jump out of my skin.

I spun around, instinctively lashing out with my now extended cleaver at the source of the voice, only for the Reishi construct to be blocked by a cane.

"Very good young man, excellent reflexes," said the owner of the cane.

It was a tall, lean man with light skin, gray eyes, messy and light-blond hair that emerged from under his green and white striped bucket hat. He wore a dark coat, which sports a white diamond pattern along its bottom half, with a dark green shirt and pants underneath, along with wooden Geta sandals. For those not keeping up, it was ol' Hat-and-Clogs himself, Kisuke Urahara.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked, deciding to play dumb for now.

"Kisuke Urahara, at your service," he said, pulling out a business card with the words Urahara Shop printed on it and a little cartoon of his face and a thumbs up in the corner, "My card."

I sweatdropped. I knew I'd probably run into Urahara eventually, but I'd forgotten how of the wall he could be.

"Hmm, you beat this guy quite badly," said Urahara, eyeing Kaneki, "Did you have to be so rough?"

"If I wanted to stop him from chowing down on his friend, yes," I said, "Its not like I can use Kido to tie him up or anything."

"Hmm, true," said Urahara, "So, what do you intend to do now?"

"Well, I was going to take them back to Anteiku and get the old geezer to patch him up, but if I do that I'll definitely be late for school," I said, "I guess I should send Wolkenritter to do it."

I scowled at the thought. Despite what Wolkenritter had said when we first met, we could operate as two separate entities like most Bount and Doll pairs, but it felt wrong to do so and neither one of us enjoyed doing so.

"Oh don't worry, I'll take care of these two, you and the girl in the shadows should be getting to school," said Urahara, drawing a startled gasp from Touka who was stood just out of sight in the darkness, "Oh Tessai!"

"Yes boss," said a very deep voice from right behind me, making me jump out of my skin again.

Fortunately, I didn't try and attack this time because I did not want to see what the massive former Kido Corps commanded could do to me when his biceps were larger than my torso. I growled and resealed Wolkenritter, stalking over to where I had dropped my bag.

"Thanks for the help," I grumbled.

I started making my way towards school as Touka quickly caught up with me.

"So, when did you arrive?" I asked.

"About when you summoned that weird outfit," said Touka.

I winced.

"Er, can you not call it weird when I have Wolkenritter out," I said, "He can be a bit sensitive about these things."

Yeah, my Doll was had a rather odd personality. I personally think hes a massive troll, despite his default form as a Knight and his initial persona when I first met him. As I mentioned, He has a very odd sense of humor when it comes to providing me with weapons and armour and tends to get offended when people insult it, although I could always sense an undercurrent of amusement whenever he did.

"Him?" asked Touka.

"Bounts abilities manifest as entities called Dolls," I said, "Each one is unique to them and have different abilities. My Doll is called Wolkenritter and can use Reishi to form equipment for me to use. My Dads Doll can control the wind, while my Mums is fire based."

"I see," said Touka.

I glanced at my Ghoul friend, noting the dark circles under her eyes.

"Are you OK?" I asked.

"Last night I had my world entirely turned on its head," said Touka, "What do you think?"

"Point."

We walked in silence for a few moments.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Fair enough."

* * *

We fell silent as we approached the school gates and headed towards the doors. As we crossed the grounds, a loud commotion from one of the upper floors drew our attention, right before a desk came crashing through the window.

"What the hell?" said Touka, "Whats going on up there?"

I narrowed my eyes at the classroom as my senses informed me that there was two very powerful individuals up there, one that felt a lot like Hide and another that felt almost artificial.

"Move it!" shouted a girl as she came barrelling through the gates with a certain orange haired Substitute on her heels.

"Oh, so thats whats going on," I muttered as Rukia vanished through the doors and Ichigo started making his way up the wall towards his classroom.

A moment later, Kon in Ichigo's body came out the window and landed between Touka and I.

"What the…" gasped Touka.

The gasp served to draw the Mod Souls attention to the Ghoul and he gave a perverted grin as he eyed her up and down.

"Hey there baby, whats your name?" he purred.

I gave a growl and Kon shivered as my Spiritual Pressure flared. Touka on the other hand scowled and opened her mouth to respond. Before she could though, a shout from the classroom had Kon booking it from Ichigo as he leaped over us, not even pausing to give us a second look.

"What in the world just happened?" asked Touka.

"I have no idea," I grumbled as I lead the way up to class.

* * *

It was only when I let my mind wander during maths that I realised how close I was to summoning Wolkenritter and turning Kon into luncheon meat when he'd tried hitting on Touka.

" _Why did I react like that?"_ I thought as I glanced at my friend through the corner of my eye, _"I mean, shes my friend and all that, but I know she can take care of herself. So why did I feel so protective of her?"_

I thought about it for a moment, before my eyes widened and I slammed my head into my desk.

"Oh for fucks sake!"

A piece of chalk bounced of my head.

"Detention, Mr Currier."

 **And I'm going to end it there. I'm not very pleased with the interaction between Touka and Haru in this chapter, but I think I need to have them sit down and have a good talk at some point. Whatever, I this is fine, it works and I'm done.**

 **So, Ghouls are basically Hollows in Human Form and are the result of Aizen fucking around with his Hogyoku. Is that asshole responsible for everything wrong with the world? Wouldn't surprise me.**

 **The reason I had Ghouls be related to Hollows is because I can see a lot of similarities between them. Hard skin, rapid healing, hell, even growing in power by eating there own. Also, have you seen some of the Kakuja?**

 **So, what exactly is Hide to smell so different from a normal Human? You can probably guess. That should be fun!**

 **I hope my explanation of Wolkenritters power makes sense. Basically, its so I don't regret choosing a design later when I find something cooler.**

 **Urahara is a complete troll as usual.**

 **Bit of chaos at the end there to show whats going on on the Bleach side of things and Haru comes to a realization that makes him swear in class. I wonder what it could be?**

 **And with that, I'm done. Please leave me a review!**


End file.
